


Rainbow Road

by Rooro24



Category: Fantrolls - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quadrant Vacillation, my first smut piece, shameless fantroll smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooro24/pseuds/Rooro24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of troll mario kart becomes more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Road

 

“You fucker!” Rilsia screamed, her knuckles turning white as she clutched the controller.

“Well if you don’t like blue shells then give up now.” Larron stated matter of factly.

“You wish!”

Realta and Snakke simultaneously looked up from their three-dimensional palm gaming devices. On the grub-tube display troll Mario and troll Rosaline raced against each other on a rainbow colored track. In front of them sat Larron and Rilsia, cross legged and hunched over, staring intensely at the flashing lights.

“Um, do you two want us to leave?” Realta questioned. Neither of them answered.

“They can move to Rilsia’s room if they want to. This is the common block and I ain’t moving.” Snakke stated.

“It wouldn’t be the first time two trolls made out in the common block.’ Realta murmured under her breath.

“Or more” Snakke added, giving her a wink.

“Ha Ha! Invincible star! Suck my Nook troll-Mario!” Rilsia yelled triumphantly.

“Challenge accepted.” The blue blood replied, pushing her to the ground.

“Yup, we’re leaving.” Said Realta, grabbing her matesprite before he could complain.

“Fuck you.” Said Rilsia as she elbowed Larron in the ribs.

“Please do” he responded.

 

The purple blood grabbed the lapels of the other’s jacket and pulled him in for a kiss; biting his lip at the same time. Warm blood pooled between their lips as Larron gave a swift kick to her shin. The sharp pain was soon forgotten as he moved his mouth to her neck. The gills there fluttered slightly as she let out a hum of pleasure. Hand began to make their ways under shirts and Rilsia found herself flipping over her partner and straddling him.

Unnecessary layers were soon shed. Larron quickly took off his jacket and t-shirt but Rilsia opted to slowly take off her t-shirt before pausing at her long sleeved striped shirt.

“Please just take it off.” Larron pleaded.

“Why don’t you take it off for me?” Rilsia suggested, leaning in forward and placing her hands on either side of him.

The blue blooded troll quickly did as told; exposing the purple bloods black brassier, purple lace framing the top of her cleavage. The bulge in his pants got harder then and taking notice, Rilsia grinded up against it. She leaned down for another kiss which Larron greedily took. His hands trailed from her tail bone to the hook of her bra, counting each vertebrate of her slender frame along the way. Smoothly, he undid the bra and helped her shed it off. One hand moved to her exposed breast while the other moved to intertwine with her short hair.

The gesture made her grind again, this time resulting in a low grunt from the man underneath her. The next one was agonizingly slow and she knew full well that Larron hated it. She repeated the gesture a few more times before he’d had enough and pushed against the wall. Now on their knees, Larron moved the hand that had been in Rilsia’s hair down to her side. Sliding between her thighs he pushed his fingers against her nook. Her hips dropped slightly as if trying to push through her jeans

Only one layer of clothing was left between them. Rilsia with underwear that matched her bra and Larron wearing a pair of blue boxers. Hands moved quickly around the barriers while lips were pushed together. Fingers and tounges explored their respective crevices; creating moans and grunts from both parties. The only pause was to fully remove the final garment.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Larron.

“Yes!” Rilsia replied, almost frustrated.

Larron lied back down and Rilsia went back to straddling him. She carefully lowered herself onto his bulge. Purple coated him in a way that matched his fingers. Rilsia shuddered slightly as she reached the base, making her partner put his hands on her hips for support. Slowly she began to repeat the motion she had done earlier, only this time the movement was like shock of electricity instead of a tingle. She started to add some by moving up a bit higher and moving her hips faster. The blue blood responded, thrusting his hips in a rhythm to match her own. As they continued the rhythm got faster, more wanted and more needed. And the orchestra of sounds continued as well, filling the empty hive. Rilsia had never been so happy that the next closest hive was 5 kilometers away.

The after what felt like an eternity of pleasure their bodies went rigid, then limp. Rilsia carefully shifted and lay down beside Larron. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he kissed her forehead. Both still heavily breathing, they fell asleep exhausted and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Rebecca and Morgan. That boat will forever be known as the smut boat.


End file.
